An ever-increasing number of media content sources continue to become available to users, ranging from several local terrestrial television channels, to hundreds of satellite and cable television channels, to a plethora of online audio and/or video streams (e.g., sourced by Netflix®, YouTube™, and the like). With so many choices available, and with many of these choices being broadcast or streamed “live,” a user may experience difficulty keeping apprised of those items of media content in which the user truly has an interest. While electronic program guides (EPGs) and similar sources of media content scheduling information may be available for a user to peruse or search, presuming the media content is scheduled significantly in the future, more emergent circumstances regarding items of media content, such as fast-breaking news stories, changing circumstances in sporting events, and so on, may not be available to the user, thus causing the user to be unaware of a particular media content item that would likely be of interest to the user.